Endgame
"Endgame" is the eighteenth and final mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The objective is to kill the rogue General Shepherd before he escapes from Afghanistan. The player takes control of John "Soap" MacTavish along with the assistance of his superior, John Price. Characters *John "Soap" MacTavish (playable, W.I.A.) *John Price (W.I.A.) *Nikolai *Shepherd (K.I.A.) Plot Before the events of 'Endgame', Price broadcasts a recording of their truth behind to be found if they are killed by Shadow Company and General Shepherd: :"This is for the record. History is written by the victor. History is filled with liars. If he lives and we die, his truth becomes written and ours is lost. Shepherd will be a hero because all of what you needed to change the world is one good lie and a river of blood. He was about to complete the greatest trick that a liar ever played on history. His truth will be the truth. But only if he lives and we die." Captain John Price and John "Soap" MacTavish are chasing after Shepherd in the Site Hotel Bravo cave system moments after the main command base was destroyed by a combined self-destruct and a Danger Close artillery strike. Shepherd who had some distance ahead of Soap and Price boarded a Zodiac speedboat in the underground river. Soap and Price boarded another Zodiac and continued in pursuit of Shepherd. Soap drives the boat while Price fires on the Shadow Company's soldiers, Zodiacs and helicopters and also the OpFor militia on the bridges and the shores. Price and Soap chased Shepherd through a cave, a lake with many rock formations and the rapids. Near the end of the rapids, Shepherd boards a Pave Low that was waiting for him in the river. Price tells Soap to hold the boat steady while he can successfully shoot it down at the rotor at the third attempt. The helicopter spins out of control, but the fast-moving current of the rapids keeps Soap and Price from reversing and their Zodiac goes over a nearby waterfall. After a brief wait, Soap wakes up on the shore near the waterfall, but Price is nowhere to be seen. He gets up with a knife in his left hand and moves slowly towards the Pave Low's crash site. The two pilots of the Pave Low are alive when Soap reaches them. One crawls away from the destroyed Pave Low. He will eventually bleed to death, but the player can choose to kill him. The other pilot is found on some rocks. He pulled his pistol out and tries to shoot Soap, but he ran out of bullets. He also eventually dies, but the player can choose to stab him as well. Soap finds Shepherd escaping from the crashed helicopter and ran from Soap into the sandstorm. Soap follows him and finds him leaning against a wrecked car. Soap takes the opportunity to kill Shepherd with his knife, but Shepherd blocks the stab and rams Soap's head on the car, causing Soap to fall on his back. Shepherd draws his knife and stabs Soap in the chest. Shepherd briefly explains that he lost "30,000 men in the blink of an eye," referring to the nuclear explosion that killed the Marines 5 years earlier and his anger about how the world "just fucking watched." He loads two rounds in his .44 Magnum (One for Soap and another one for Price) and aims at Soap's head. However, before he can kill Soap, Captain Price intervenes, tackling Shepherd and making him miss the shot. After trading a few punches, Price kicks Shepherd's pistol away. Soap, seeing an opportunity crawls towards the discarded pistol, but when he is almost within reach, Shepherd knocks Price down, kicks the pistol away from Soap and stomped on his face. Soap, now lying on his back, helplessly watches Shepherd and Price fight. Eventually, Shepherd knocks Price down and begins to beat him, repeatedly punching him in the face. Soap's attention is redirected towards the knife in his chest. He slowly and painfully pulls it out of his chest and aimed it at Shepherd. Immediately after Soap moves his arm back to throw the knife, Shepherd looks up, being distracted from Captain Price. Soap throws the knife and it landed in Shepherd's left eye, killing him. After a moment, Price coughs, gets up and stumbles towards an injured Soap who was still lying on the ground. He bandages Soap's wounds and at that moment, an MH-6 Little Bird lands. Price recognizes the pilot as Nikolai and helps Soap to the helicopter. Nikolai exits the helicopter to assist. Nikolai says that they are international terrorists and 'they' will be looking for us. (The U.S. Government, OpFor Shadow Company, Makarov's Inner Circle and various other groups) Price tells Nikolai that they need to get Soap out of here. Nikolai declares "Da. I know a place". The mission ends and the credits roll. Walkthrough The player (John "Soap" MacTavish) and Price began the level in hot pursuit of the traitor, General Shepherd. They got into a Zodiac speedboat and chased him through the cave and down the river with Soap driving and Price firing at the hostiles along the riverbanks (Note that Shepherd is invulnerable until the end of the mission). Along the way, the OpFor will be taking potshots at both the player and Shepherd from the riverbanks and bridges. Price will gun them down by using his M4A1 and M203, but the player can also return fire with a Mini-Uzi while driving the boat. On the higher difficulties, the OpFor in this early stage of the level can be a real problem, especially when they used Technicals. Taking them out is essential. Shepherd is not difficult to find as his location is marked on the player's screen. However, if Shepherd gets too far ahead, the player will fail the mission. Eventually, the player and Price will follow Shepherd through a narrow cave and into a wide open area. Price advises Soap to "Stay clear of open areas!" This area and subsequent areas are not too hard on the higher difficulties, but staying in the open will result in a quick death. To avoid dying on this part of the mission, the player should keep their distance from the right shore and enemy Zodiacs (Eliminate them if necessary) even though the player manages to shoot at Shepherd and his men on their Zodiac can be almost killed by that scheme. The enemy Little Birds and their miniguns appeared and engaged the player. They could not be shot down so they must be avoided and are extremely deadly on the Veteran difficulty setting. After avoiding the first Little Bird, the enemies on the bridges and the shores will fire at the player with RPG's. They should be avoided as they did a great deal of damage if they hit the player. Eventually, the player and Price made it to the rapids. Though rough at first, the river becomes more smooth as they progressed. The hostiles will still attack the player from the Zodiacs, RPG's and Little Bird helicopters. As they went along the river, they heard Shepherd and a Shadow Company UAV Operator talking to each other on the radio. The player would go under a bridge and see Shepherd's Zodiac entering the cargo bay of a Pave Low helicopter. Shepherd is forced to cut his speed drastically to board the helicopter and the player's boat almost collides with the Pave Low as it begins to take off. Just when it appears that Shepherd will get away, the helicopter slows down and turns sharply to avoid flying straight into a sandstorm and hovers over a waterfall. With only a few seconds left before the helicopter is out of range, Price tells Soap to steady the boat and fires three shots at the helicopter. The first two shots missed, but the third round hits one of the Pave Low's engines. This causes the helicopter to catch fire and violently snap to the right. The Pave Low began to start spinning out of control toward the riverbank below. As the helicopter disappears below the waterfall, Price tells Soap to back up, but the current is too strong and the boat tumbles over the waterfall, plunging into the river moments before the burning Pave Low crashes. After a brief wait period, Soap wakes up and washed up on the shore. He picked his knife up and walked toward some flames in the distance. Moments later, he comes upon a Shadow Company soldier crawling from the crashed helicopter in the distance. The player has the ability to knife the soldier or let him crawl away and bleed to death. At the crash site, he sees another soldier lying in the Last Stand position. The soldier will attempt to fire his pistol, but to his misfortune, it's out of ammo. The player can also knife this soldier or let him bleed to death. After deciding the soldier's fate, the player will see Shepherd stumbling out of the flaming wreckage of the Pave Low. He will glance at Soap and run away into the sandstorm. (Shepherd could not be killed at this moment.) Soap follows him and finds him leaning on a car. If the player waited for a moment, Shepherd will tell Soap to go ahead and kill him, although it won't change anything. If Soap waited for another moment, he says that he "knew that you couldn't do it". He said that the player is "a good warrior, but you could never take that extra step to do what was absolutely necessary". Once Soap attempts to knife him, Shepherd will block this attack and ram Soap's head into the car, causing him to fall. Shepherd pulled his own knife out and jabs it deep into Soap's stomach causing him to black out from the trauma. Shepherd was heard saying: "Five years ago, I lost 30,000 men in the blink of an eye and the world just fucking watched." Soap's vision returns to see Shepherd standing over him, loading two rounds in his .44 Magnum while saying, "Tomorrow, there would be no shortage of volunteers and no shortage of patriots." He cocks the hammer of the pistol, points it at Soap's face and says, "I knew that you understood." Just then, Captain Price intervenes, tackling Shepherd and kicking the revolver out of his hand just before the player is executed. The player needs to alternate between the left and right triggers/mouse buttons to crawl towards Shepherd's pistol. Before the player can get to the Magnum, Shepherd kicks it away and stomps on Soap's face who blacked out. Soap wakes up a few seconds later to see Price and Shepherd engaged in a brutal fistfight. After a few brief moments, the fight begins to turn in Shepherd's favor as he punches Price in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. While Shepherd is slowly and relentlessly beating Captain Price, Soap notices the knife still stuck in his own chest. The player needs to repeatedly press the "use" button to pull it out of Soap's chest, spinning it around in his hand. Then, the player aims the knife at Shepherd and throws it (By pressing "shoot"). Shepherd looks up just before the knife pierces his left eye, killing him. To trigger the line where Soap says "Shepherd," the player must wait for a moment before throwing the knife. The voice does not sound much like Soap does because of the injuries that he sustained. This line is not subtitled. Soap almost blacks out (Due to the amount of blood that he lost in the past ten minutes) before Price wakes up and stumbles towards him. While Price tended to Soap's wounds, he notices a Little Bird helicopter landing on the riverbank behind them. Price tells Soap that the bandages will hold for now and helps Soap to his feet. The pilot of the Little Bird comes to assist Price and Soap who turned out to be Nikolai. He mentions that because of what they did, they would be looking for them. Price tells Nikolai that they need to get Soap out of there and Nikolai responds by saying that he knew a place to go and the game ends as Price, Nikolai and Soap are walking towards the helicopter. Video Walkthrough Modern Warfare 2 - Campaign - Endgame|Endgame Weapon Loadout Intel Items *'Intel No. 45:' (1/1 Intel) On a crate on the dock. Intel Endgame MW2.png|The final intel. Transcript Achievements/Trophies The Road Less Traveled (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by collecting 22 pieces of intel. Leave No Stone Unturned (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by collecting 45 pieces of intel. Off the Grid (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "Just Like Old Times", and "Endgame" on Veteran. For the Record (35 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by beating the Campaign on any difficulty. The Price of War (90 / Gold Trophy ) - Obtained by beating the Campaign on Hardened or Veteran. Trivia es:Fin de partida Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Levels